sanity soul
by fighter fox spirit
Summary: The screams of agony and laughter of insanity and the dragging blood staining the floor led to a single body held to the wall by rusting chains. Her eyes don't see. Her mind doesn't soul cant leave and its all because of him.


The howling screams of agony echoed through the rancid hell that her failed mission had landed her in. The rusted chain that reduced her movement seemed impossibly strong but the amount of pulling she had put them through proved they were stronger than they first looked. A sigh left her lips as she leaned back onto the soggy wall she was restrained to. The hair on the back of her neck rose as another agonising scream bounced of the dungeon walls ,thought this one was cut short. Silenced so swiftly she could only hope that the pain the person was put through was worth the escape from this dreaded place though on the inside she knew it had to have been. No matter how much pain the now departing soul had gone through to escape this place would be worth it in the eyes of any of its prisoners.

The lack of sun made her hair's usual shine and glow dim to a grease covered pink mop that hung over her face shielding her eyes, only showing her corners of the prison. That didn't matter though she had seen this room, examined ever inch that she could see or reach looking for a weakness or an escape. Nothing. That's what she found nothing. The room thought old was sturdy and secure. Without chakra escape from this hell on earth was impossible.

She had been here for a while, that she knew for certain. The specific time she was unsure of though. The windowless room kept no clock and no crack let in daylight for her to gauge the time. So there she stayed locked up for an unsure amount of time without a single hope in the world.

Opening her eyes after a short unrestful sleep her body slumped more against the wall. In front of her lay the bowl filled with water like broth she knew to expect from months of routine.

His mind cast back to her failed mission. "Naruto" she sighed "please be safe" she frowned the only reply came in the form of a whisper from the other person in her mind "You saw him fall take a chance and roll a dice now he's gone without a trace" This whisperer inside of her mind was new but kept her company when her capturers failed to show. Never once had she seen any life in the little cell. Her life had consisted of ,for the past how ever long, only the pained screams that where there, never stopping never silenced for long. She was so alone.

Food every now and again would be waiting for her and when it did it was devoured with great speed but never once did she see the person to bring it too his room. In fact she did not know how it managed to arrive in the doorless and windowless room. So the new voice in her head was her only company whether that was a good thing or a bad thing Sakura had stopped considering a long time ago. Her companions brute words kept her from getting lost with thought of rescue from a knight in shining armour. Kept her from hoping for the helpless. Kept her sanity.

…...

Four months had passed since the terrible fail of s class mission Naruto had been unfortunate enough to experience. His best friend had been lost In the explosion that almost cost him his own life and no matter what he couldn't forget the way Sakura looked at him before the explosion. Her eyes filled with love and trust and happiness. Happy that the mission had ended. But she was wrong the scroll was a fake filled with exploding tags.

It exploded when he had thrown it to her. Sakura had wanted to hold their treasure, to be the one to give it to tsunade as proof she had become stronger. Tsunade said the tags were specially made so they would explode when they were not in contact with chakra she said it was probably made so that when the phoney scroll was placed on Tsunade desk it would explode and kill her therefore making the leaf village vulnerable for an attack. She said he was a hero. It didn't make Naruto feel any better. A hero for an accident that took the life of his best would he accept the title and never could he smile in relief as so many others had when they heard the assassination had failed.

Some ninja he was! He threw a bomb at his BEST FRIEND and in the end he was to blame. Never again could he smile knowing it was his fault that his longest and most precious friend was dead.

Move on that's what everyone had been telling him at least. She was gone so move on, get a new friend. To forget. To be happy. Happy about life, a life he couldn't share with anyone for fear of hurting them as he had hurt sakura. An existence without Sakura by his side was not a life he wanted to lived never mind enjoy.

The weight on his soul was worse than the time the time gaara had been killed because back then there was nothing he could do but now now It was his was too blame. He was a monster. If he had passed it too her instead or allowed her to hold it from the start she would be alive. Still by his side. He caused it. The only reason he survived was because of the blasted kyuubi`s healing powers . Sakura had saved his life again. He should have died. Died next to her like he was meant to. Now he was alone. So alone.

The dreams he had been having increased the weight of his guilty heart, some would be her burn`t so badly it made his heart break and she would be begging him to find a way to help her. The most common dream he would have that brought him to tears would be where Sakura would be in tears chained to a wall begging for help and every time she tried to reach him a huge flame would engulf her and she would scream so

loudly and so full of pain that his own screams soon joined her. He would wake up wide eyes full of tears and screaming but no one could blame him. He had seen his best friend die. His body had recovered from the explosion but his mind would never be the same.

…...

The screams started again her head lifted, chapped lips opened slightly and a broken cackle left her lips like a sigh, slowly increasing in volume until it was a full blown laugh. It had happened she had lost it. She knew it too so why was it so god damn funny. Nothing mattered nothing at all. Not the fact Naruto hadn't looked for her or Tsunade or kakashi non had come for her. She couldn't help it another full blown round of laughter escaped. Sakura the great slug princesses apprentice sat in a mould filled prison laughing at her own insanity. The voice laughed too joining her as it echoed thought the prison joining the scream from outside. The sounds mixed into a harmony of insanity telling of the torture and pain they had been through.

…...

It was a year, a year until light saw her skin but she did not see the light. She was long gone. Gone with thoughts of impossibilities. Gone to a safe haven far into her mind. Her mind no longer there to see the outside world that had evaded her for so long. No longer sane enough to see the look of absolute horror and guilt that appeared on Naruto`s face as the wall was knocked down, or the look of depression that Tsunade would wear for as long as she would live. Her sanity to far to know the amount of visits receive by kakashi. Her physical prison gone but the mental one still there, one

prison exchanged for another.

Tsunade said her natural healing chakra had saved her healing her whilst she was unconscious but whilst Naruto had landed in a tree from the explosion she had simple been pushed back. She had been captured by sound. Kept in the prison and ignored the worst torture for Sakura and it showed.

The screams of agony and laughter of insanity and the dragging blood staining the floor led to a single body held to the wall by rusting chains. Eyes misted over her mind broken. They could only hope that the pain she was put through was worth the escape from this dreaded place.

Her eyes don't see. Her mind doesn't think. Her soul cant leave and its all because he didn't listen to his spirit.

* * *

Please review and why not read

When wolves cry- All he had wanted was a simple life but as he picked up the injured girl he knew it wouldnt work out so easily. He should have listened to the women in the market because if the wolves cry there going to go after him ...How troublesome.


End file.
